Internal beauty lies within
by starmoonbear
Summary: Mei with her two friends were ugly, so ugly no one liked them. One day they suddenly became flawless! How and why did that happen? Couples - Visorshipping (Mei and Kyouhei) Chessshipping (Touko and Touya) Kalosshipping (Serena and Calem)
**Starmoonbear: Hey guys! I'm here with a new story! Hopefully you guys would like it! Also this story consist of 3 main Pokémon shipping's Mei/Kyouhei, Serena/Calem, Touko/Touya.**

Serena was walking down the hallway with her two friends, Mei and Touko. They were not the prettiest. Serena had pimples all over her face while Mei hair was, let's just say everywhere. Touko on the other hand was flawless. Boys was always asking her out but she declined them all nicely. She had her heart set on another.

Mei was worried "Touko…aren't you worried?" Mei asked. Touko was confused "About what?" Touko asked. "Well, lately Serena and I have been hearing some bad things" Mei said "They been saying things like if keep hanging out with us…our ugliness will rub off on you" Serena sighed. "Oh, those things? I always ignore them" Touko said "Don't worry" Touko said as they nodded.

As Serena was walking she bumped into someone while dropping all her stuff in the process. "I'm so sorry" Serena said as she bent down to pick up her stuff. The boy also helped her pick out her stuff. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he said. After he finished picking out her stuff he introduced himself. "My name is Calem, nice to meet you" Calem smiled. She blushed as she shook it off. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Serena" Serena said. He handed her the books. "I guess I'll see you around" Calem said as she nodded. He smiled as he left.

Touko and Mei looked at her and smirked. "So Serena, who's that?" Touko asked. "It's just a classmate" Serena said as she blushed "Ah…do you like him?" Touko asked as Serena had quite a big reaction. "I just met him! H-he just a guy I bump into, How could I like someone so fast?!" Serena said as Touko smiled "Sure, you don't like him" Touko said as Mei laughed. "I-it's time for class, c'mon. I don't want to be last on our first day of second semester" Serena said. "Alright, alright, let's go" Mei said as they walked into the classroom.

Mei sat down in her seat as she saw a bunch of boys kicking a soccer ball around. She noticed one of them was the boy Serena bumped into just a few minutes ago. Mei was lost in thought as the soccer ball came rushing over to her face. Mei felt a big gust of wind. She blinked. "Are you okay? Did the ball hit you?" Mei looked up and saw a boy. He was holding a soccer ball in his hand. "I'm okay, the ball didn't hit me, thanks" Mei smiled. The boy blushed a blushed a bright shade of red. "That good, what's your name? My name is Kyouhei" Kyouhei said. "My name is Mei" Mei said "Mei…its cute name" Kyouhei said as she blushed "Thank you…" "Hey! Kyouhei! Stop flirting and pass me the ball" the boy on the other side said "Oh! Right! See you later Mei" Kyouhei said as he threw the ball in his friend's direction.

Touko was also watching the boys play soccer in the classroom. Touko had a slight blush on her face. One of the boys playing soccer had noticed her looking at them. He walked over to her. "Do you want to play?" the boy asked as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thanks Touya" Touko thanked. Touya put a hand on her forehand. "Touko, you don't look so good, your face is all red, do you have a fever?" Touya asked. She blushed even harder. "I'm fine" Touko said as Touya looked at her with stern look but smiled at her with a goofy smile. She laughed. "Hey Touya! Is that your girlfriend!" the boys yelled across the room. They both blushed. "N-no! She's just a good friend!" Touya said while blushing. Touko nodded in agreement but inside she was upset. "If you say so!" the boys laughed as he chased after them.

At lunch time the girls were eating until 3 boys sat in front of them. They looked up. It was Touya, Kyouhei, and Calem. "Are these seat open?" Calem asked as she nodded. They sat down in front of them. They were all happily chatting until 3 girls came up to them. "Kyouhei! Why are you sitting here with these people?" the girl asked in a disgusted tone. "Cause I can, and please don't speak to them this way" Kyouhei said as she smirked. She brought her face close to Kyouhei's face. Mei couldn't help but watch. Kyouhei backed up. "We broke up, remember?" Kyouhei asked with an annoyed face. "I broke up with you" Kyouhei said. The girl backed away. "I bet your just doing this out of pity" the girl said as he glared at her. "Can you leave?" Kyouhei asked as he pointed to the door. "Fine, but it's the truth" the girl said. Soon lunch time was over and classes started.

After school Mei looked in the mirror. "Mei? What are you doing?" Lyra asked as she entered her room. "Big sister!" Mei said as she backed away from the mirror "What's going on in here?" Lyra asked as she saw clothes all over the place. "I-I was just wondering, am I ugly?" Mei asked as looked at the mirror again. "You are what you are" Lyra said. Mei looked down. "What should I do big sister? He's being nice to me out of pity" Mei sighed as she sat down and hugged her knees. Lyra looked at her surprised "I have some cream you could use to put on your skin, your skin will turn softer and erase some achene from your face" Lyra said as she took out some cream from her bag. You also need to brush your hair more" Lyra went into the washroom and grabbed a comb and two hair ties. Lyra combed Mei's hair for about 30 minutes until it was straight, after she applied cream on her face. Soon Lyra told Mei to lie down, while she was resting Lyra put a mask over her face. As Mei was laying on the bed she drifted off to sleep. Lyra took out her cellphone and dialed a number. A voice came from the other side. "Hello?" came a voice "Hey, Ethan, I need to talk to your sister" Lyra said "Um sure, Dawn right?" Ethan asked "Yep" Lyra replied. Ethan gave Dawn the phone. "What's up Lyra?" Dawn asked. Lyra explained her idea to Dawn. A few minutes later Dawn hung up.

Dawn left the house as she looked at the time. "Okay, Right now is 9:00pm, I need to hurry" Dawn thought as she ran across the street to Serena's house. She rang the doorbell. Out came a Serena that was brushing her teeth. "It's only 9:00pm, what are you doing?" Dawn asked as she looked at Serena with a weird look. "Um brushing my teeth so I don't have to do it later" Serena said. She motioned Dawn to come in as she went to the washroom to spit. Dawn set her stuff down on the table. Green came in through the door. "Serena have you seen my…you're not Serena, where's my little sister?" Green asked as Dawn pointed to the washroom. Green looked around as he spotted his laptop. He took it as he started to leave "Have fun talking to Yellow again!" Dawn smirked as he blushed "Shut up!" Green said as he entered his room. Serena came in as she saw different face creams scattered all over her desk. "What's this?" Serena asked as Dawn put some cream on her hands. She smacked different creams on Serena's face as she struggled to break free. 1 hour later Dawn brushed her hair and tied them into 2 braids. "Don't take off those braids until morning when you wake up" Dawn said as Serena sighed. "Why are we doing this anyways? Plus this makeover won't work, my skin is just terrible" Serena said "Don't worry" Dawn said as she left to go home.

The next morning Lyra and Mei screamed. They both called each other. They both explained how they looked. As the arrived at school. Everyone looked at them. They saw Touko looking for something. "Touko!" Mei called as Touko looked around. Her glaze came to a bird in a cage "Yes did you call me?" Touko asked the bird as the bird twitched her head in confusion. "Touko! Over here!" Serena called as Touko turned over to see Mei and Serena, flawless. Touko was speechless. "Um Touko?" Serena asked as she waved a hand in front of her face. "Finally!" Touko cheered as she jumped for joy. "You finally dressed up!" Touko said happily "Oh! That reminds me, we have to go to class" Touko said. As they walked off to their classrooms.


End file.
